Hilda (Genealogy of the Holy War)
For the Fire Emblem: Three Houses character, see here. |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Fjalar (Ancestor) Victor (Distant Relative) Arvis (Distant Relative) Azelle (Distant Relative) Reptor (Father-in-Law) Tailtiu (Sister-in-Law) Ethnia (Sister-in-Law) Arthur (Nephew) Tine (Niece) Amid (Nephew) Linda (Niece) Bloom (Husband) Ishtore (Son) Ishtar (Daughter) Julia (Distant Relative) Julius (Distant Relative) Saias (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 10: Light and Dark |class =Queen |mirage = |voiceby = }} Hilda is a major villain from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the wife of Duke Bloom of Friege, the daughter-in-law of Reptor, the mother of Ishtar and Ishtore, a sister-in-law to Tailtiu and Ethnia, an aunt to Arthur, Tine, Amid and Linda, and a descendant of the Velthomer royal family. Story Hilda is introduced as the wife of Bloom and the dictator/queen of Miletos. While outwardly loyal to Bloom, it is also implied that Hilda married Bloom for the money and power she could obtain. Despite sharing familial ties with Tailtiu, Ethnia, Tine and Linda, Hilda absolutely despises them all. This leads to her abusing them, causing Tailtiu/Ethnia to succumb to the mental torture they sustained. This is implied to be rooted in Hilda's enjoyment in inflicting suffering. She also willingly supports the Child Hunts, orders Ridale to kill escaping children, and hopes for Ishtar to wed Julius as soon as possible, all for her own selfish gains. She is thus said to not possess a soul, as her actions are both cruel and merciless. Hilda will ultimately be slain by Seliph's liberation army in the final chapter of the game. Personality In-Game Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Chapter 10= *''Dropped when defeated |-|Final Chapter= ''*''This is an error in the game's coding. (See below). Overall Hilda is fought twice, once in Chapter 10, and another in the Final Chapter. She is extremely powerful with a whopping attack power of 50. This is thankfully offset by the fact that Bolganone is a heavy tome, lowering her attack speed by a significant amount. Quotes Battle Conversations Chapter 10 Vs Tine/Linda * Hilda: Hohoho, if it isn’t Tine/Linda. You’re that woman’s daughter, right? You’re just as ungrateful as she was. * Tine/Linda: Hilda… because of you, my mother…! * Hilda: Ah, she was an eyesore. I made her life a living hell! Hahaha, I had so much fun back then… * Tine: ! I’ll never forgive you… * Hilda: Well, don’t we sound all grown up!? What can a little girl like you do to me? I’ll send you to hell, just as I did her! Final Chapter Vs Tine/Linda * 'Hilda: '''Heheheh... So you've come, Tine/Linda. I've been waiting for you. I've decided that I want to kill you personally. * '''Tine/Linda: '''I don't think so! Mother, please watch! I'm going to kill Hilda!! Vs Arthur * '''Hilda: '''Heheheh... You're Tailtiu's kid, right? I drove that woman to her grave. You've come to avenge her death, have ya? * '''Arthur: '''Well, I didn't want my sister getting her hands dirty, so... * '''Hilda: '''Is that so? In that case, I'll take you with me to hell! Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Etymology Hilda is one of several female given names derived from the name Hild, formed from Old Norse hildr, meaning "battle". Hild, a Nordic-German Bellona, was a Valkyrie who conveyed fallen warriors to Valhalla. Trivia * She shares the name with Hilda, a playable character of Fire Emblem: Three Houses * In the Final Chapter, Hilda is shown to possess Dáinn (Major) Holy Blood instead of Fjalar (Minor), which is wholly incorrect. * The Minor Boss character, Lamia, strongly resembles a younger Hilda, and has a similar sadistic personality. Gallery File:Hilda.jpg|Hilda, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 1 Queen. File:HildaFE4.png|Hilda's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Female Characters